First Time?
by darKnigth21
Summary: Langsung baca ajaa :D


**Tittle : First Time?**

**Pairing : Naru-Saku**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : All the story is Naruto POV**

Pertama kali aku mengenal hubungan sex yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat adik perempuanku memperkenalkan kepadaku seorang teman wanitanya. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat, memang aku sangat tertarik pada wanita ini, namanya Sakura Haruno.

Suatu saat Sakura datang ke rumahku untuk bertemu dengan adikku Ino yang kebetulan tidak berada di rumah.

"Selamat siang Naruto! Ino ada dirumah gak?"

"wah, Ino baru aja pergi, mungkin gak lama mau nunggu?" Tanya Naruto

"umm, baiklah"

Karena sudah akrab dengan keluargaku, meskipun di rumah aku sedang seorang diri, kupersilakan Sakura masuk dan menunggu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada pikiran nakal di otakku untuk nekat mendekati Sakura, meskipun rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Setelah berbasa-basi seperlunya, kutawarkan dia untuk kuputarkan Blue Film. Mulanya dia menolak karena malu, tapi penolakannya kupikir hanya basa-basi saja. Dengan sedikit ketakutan akan datangnya orang lain ke rumahku, aku putarkan sebuah blue film, lalu kutinggalkan dia menonton seorang diri dengan suatu harapan dia akan terangsang.

Benar saja pada saat aku keluar dari kamar, kulihat wajah Sakura merah dan seperti menahan getaran. Aku mulai ikut duduk di lantai dan menonton blue film tersebut. Jantungku berdegup sangat keras, bukan karena menonton film tersebut, tapi karena aku sudah mulai nekat untuk melakukannya, apapun resikonya kalau pada Sakura

"Pegang dadaku.., rasanya deg-degan banget" kataku sambil kutarik tangannya untuk memegang dadaku.

Dalam hitungan detik, tanpa kami sadari, kami telah berciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Ini pengalaman pertamaku berciuman dengan seorang perempuan, meskipun adegan seks telah lama aku tahu (dan kuinginkan) dari berbagai film yang pernah kutonton.

Mulutnya yang kecil kukulum dengan penuh nafsu dengan penuh rasa takut, tanganku mulai merayap ke bagian dadanya. Ternyata Sakura tidak marah, malah kelihatan dia sangat menikmatinya. Akhirnya kuremas-remas buah dadanya dengan lembut dan sedikit menekan. Tanpa terasa kami sudah telanjang bulat berdua di tengah rumah. Setelah puas aku mengulum puting susu dan meremas-remas buah dadanya, mulutku kembali ke atas untuk mencium dan mengulum lidahnya. Sebentar kemudian malah Sakura yang turun menciumi leher kemudian dadaku. Tapi sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan dilakukan seorang Sakura yang usianya relatif masih sangat muda, ia terus turun menciumi perut sambil mulai meremas-remas kemaluanku. Aku sudah sangat terangsang.

"ahhkhhh ssa ku raa ahhhh"

Kemudian mataku hampir saja keluar ketika mulutnya sampai pada batang kemaluanku. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Belum pernah aku merasakan kenikmatan yang sedemikian dahsyat. Ujung kemaluanku kemudian dikulum dengan penuh nafsu. Nampak luwes sekali dia menciumi kemaluanku, aku tidak berpikir lain selain terus menikmati hangatnya mulut Sakura di kemaluanku. Kupegang rambutnya mengikuti turun naik dan memutarnya kepala Sakura dengan poros batang kemaluanku.

Setelah sekian lama kemaluanku di lumatnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mendesak keluar dari kemaluanku tanpa mampu kutakah lagi. Kutahan kepalanya agar tak diangkat pada saat spermaku keluar dan dengan menahan napas aku mengeluarkan spermaku di mulutnya. Sebagian langsung tertelan pada saat aku ejakulasi, selebihnya ditelan sebagian-sebagian seiring dengan keluarnya spermaku tetes demi tetes.

Aku tertidur pulas tanpa ingat lagi bumi alam. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian aku terbangun. Aku sangat kaget begitu kulihat tepat dimukaku ternyata kemaluan Sakura. Rupanya pada saat aku tertidur, Sakura terus menjilati kemaluanku sambil menggesek-gesekan kemaluannya pada mulutku. Meskipun awalnya aku takut untuk mencoba menjilati kemaluannya, tapi karena akupun terangsang lagi, maka kulumat kemaluannya dengan penuh nafsu. Aku segera terangsang kembali karena pada saat aku menciumi kemaluan Sakura, dia dengan ganas mencium dan menyedot kemaluanku dengan kerasnya. Aku juga kadang merasakan Sakura menggigit kemaluanku dengan keras sekali, sampai aku khawatir kemaluanku terpotong karenanya

"ahh sakuuu pelan di ahh kit ahhhh"

"ummm" gumam Sakura gak jelas.

Setelah puas aku menjilati kemaluannya, aku mulai mengubah posisiku untuk memasukkan kemaluanku pada kemaluannya. Tapi dia menolak dengan keras. Ternyata dia masih perawan dan minta tolong padaku untuk tidak membimbingnya supaya aku memasukkan kemaluanku pada kemaluannya. Terpaksa aku menjepitkan kemaluanku di payudaranya yang besar dan ranum. Sambil kugerakkan pantatku, ujung kemaluanku di kulum dan dilepas oleh Sakura. Aku tidak mampu menahan aliran spermaku dan menyemprot pada muka dan rambutnya. Aku melihat seberkas kekecewaan pada raut wajahnya. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa dia takut tidak mencapai kepuasan dengan keluarnya spermaku yang kedua. Tanpa pikir panjang aku terus turun ke arah kemaluannya dan menjilati dengan cepatnya.

Karena aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi, kujilati kemaluannya sambil berhitung untuk supaya aku terus mampu menjilati dalam keadaan tidak bernafsu sama sekali. Pada hitungan ke 143 lidahku menjilati kemaluannya (terakhir clitorisnya), dia mengerang dan menekan kepalaku dengan keras dan menjerit. Dia langsung tertidur sampai aku merasa ketakutan kalau-kalau ada orang datang. Kugendong Sakura ke tempat adikku dalam keadaan tertidur dan kupakaikan baju, lalu kututup selimut, lantas aku pergi ke rumah temanku untuk menghindari kecurigaan keluargaku. Inilah pengalaman pertamaku yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku tidak yakin apakah akan kualami kenikmatan ini lagi dalam hidupku.

THE END

Sorry kalau gaje, hehe first lemon :D thanks for reading special thanks for reveiew :D


End file.
